Crash
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: The plane Jade was supposed to be on crashed and Tori can't get a hold of anyone. Tumblr Request. Rated T. One shot.


I was on set when I heard the news I was at work, on the set of my new movie. Plane J113 had engine failure and nose dived into the ocean. The plane was going from New York to Dublin. I'd fallen to my knees, my mind on one thing as tears poured from my face. I couldn't tell you who was the first to find me, but they helped me to my feet and forced me to drink water.

I was on the next plane to New York, which is where I currently was. Nobody was really on this plane. I called Jade's cell at least a hundred times, tried the house, too. But nobody answered, not Andre or Beck who lived across the hall, not Jade. Cat answered, but she was in LA and hadn't heard from anyone.

I dug my nails into the arm of the chair when we took off, and by the time we landed I wanted to puke. I ran off of that plane and hailed a cab to our apartment. I stormed up the stairs, shoving inside. Nothing was really off, and Jade was not there. My messages blinked fifteen.

I ran across the hall into Beck and Andre's apartment. They, too, were gone. And their messages blink 6. I run back out, dialing Cat again, "I can't find anyone, they're all gone. What do I do?" I scream into the phone when she doesn't answer. I sink to the floor by their door and burry my face in my knees.

"Miss Vega?" I whipped my head up and searched until I found one of my neighbors standing a bit away from me, nervous, "about midnight last night an ambulance came. I haven't seen the three of them since."

"Thanks." I tell her, jumping up and running into my apartment to find a phone book. I called three different hospitals before I found the one that answered me when I asked if Jade West as a patient there, well they said Julie Witmoore was there. I ran downstairs and got another cab down to the hospital, shoving glasses on my face and tying my hair back. I grabbed a hoodie on my way out and I tugged that on too. I paid the cab driver and jumped out, running straight to the nurses station.

"I'm here to see Julie Witmoore." I tell her.

"Mmmhmm, nice try." She retorts, ignoring me.

"Excuse you?" I growl, "I'm here to see my fucking girlfriend."

The nurse turns around, ready to tell me to fuck off, I'm sure, and pauses, "Miss Vega…I'm sorry I didn't."

"I don't give a fuck, where is my girlfriend?" It didn't take her longer than a minute to get an orderly to take me to Jade's room. People called my name when I passed by them, and while I normally cared when a fan called me I ignored them. As soon as the door opened anger swallowed me.

Beck and Andre were sitting right there, next to Jade's bed, "you fucking assholes. You mother fucking, fuck heads!" they both looked startled to see me, "I cannot believe neither of you fucking called me to tell me my girlfriend was in the fucking hospital. Jesus Christ I thought she was _dead _you inconsiderate _fuck faces_."

Jade's head lifts from her bed, she gives me a weary smile and I run to her, throwing myself half onto her bed, "hey, why'd you think I was dead?" she murmured.

"The plane you were supposed to be on crashed." I whispered, she looked alarmed.

"I'm sorry, I got appendicitis, I didn't know about the plane. I didn't want them to worry you…I am so sorry." She kissed my cheek and rubbed my back, "I'm okay, I didn't know."

"They knew." I glared at them.

"We didn't know about the plane Tori, we've been here the whole time…she's been scaring her nurses since she woke up from her surgery." I roll my eyes, trying to blink away my tears, kissing her again.

"I'm just so glad you're alive." I shove Beck from the chair he was sitting in and drag it to the side of Jade's bed, taking her hand and not letting it go. I stay at the hospital over night and Beck and Andre leave. I find out that Jade had a minor complication during her surgery, because her appendix actually ruptured, which is why she was still there, but she was better. I took her home two days later, tucked her into our bed and lay down beside her. She was alive, and I was with her now. And everything was okay.


End file.
